Z plebsem nie tańczę
by Czytadlo
Summary: Czyli trzy rozdziały o tym, jak wiele może zmienić jeden tłuczek i Dumbledore, który nie tylko szczyci się pomysłowością, ale jest także bardzo pomocnym człowiekiem.
1. Chapter 1

**Z plebsem nie tańczę**

Jedna z mioteł przefrunęła tuż nad głową Hermiony. Dziewczyna z zaciśniętymi w wąską linię ustami zamknęła podręcznik do Transmutacji.

- Jeszcze raz twoja miotła, Ronaldzie, znajdzie się koło mojego nosa, pożegnasz się ze swoim! – krzyknęła, wygrażając pięścią szybującemu rudzielcowi. Nawet z daleka widziała blednącą twarz chłopaka.

- Krótko cię trzyma, co Ronnie? – Hermiona spiorunowała wzrokiem jednego z bliźniaków. Z trybun nie była w stanie stwierdzić którego.

Jej wiecznie nie do opanowania włosy naprawdę nie potrzebowały wyczesania miotłą. Tym bardziej, kiedy na głowie miała – prócz szopy, oczywiście – test z Transmutacji, którym reszta Gryfonów zdawała się kompletnie nie przejmować. Wszyscy byli zbyt zaaferowani zbliżającą się imprezą bożonarodzeniową.

Na ostatniej bawiła się dobrze; przetańczyła cały wieczór z Wiktorem. Teraz jednak nie posiadała ani partnera, ani czasu na jego szukanie. Nauka była jej priorytetem.

Na powrót otworzyła opasły tom. Nie potrafiła jednak skupić się na treści lektury, wesołe okrzyki z boiska wytrącały ją z równowagi.

Hermiona zerknęła na Gryfonów sunących w powietrzu. Zdawali się kompletnie nie przejmować chłodem i brzydką pogodą, zbyt zaangażowani w grę. Westchnęła. Sama nigdy nie przekonała się do quidditcha. Sport ten wydawał się jej brutalny i bezsensowny. Ron kiedyś zarzucił Hermionie, że ta nie lubi quidditcha z jednego prostego powodu – przeciętnie lata na miotle. Oburzyła się wtedy oczywiście! Hermiona Granger nigdy nie robiła niczego przeciętnie! W końcu była Hermioną Granger i nie bez powodu mówiono na nią „Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko"! W dodatku, usłyszeć, że jest w czymś zaledwie przeciętna akurat od Rona uwłaczało jej osobie! Przez następny tydzień ignorowała jego istnienie.

Jednak w ostatnim czasie Ron był wobec niej wyjątkowo uprzejmy. Uprzejmy w ten swój trochę błazeński sposób, ale i tak sprawiało to Hermionie pewną przyjemność. Wiedziała, czemu rudzielec zmienił swoje zachowanie. Nie było tajemnicą, że Ronald Weasley nie miał pary na bal. Po raz kolejny zresztą. I po raz kolejny w ostatniej chwili pragnął zaprosić na owe wydarzenie swoją przyjaciółkę.

Ostatnim razem nie poszło najlepiej. W trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego Ron potraktował ją wręcz okropnie; zapraszając Hermionę dawał całym sobą do zrozumienia, iż robi to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że wszystkie fajne dziewczyny zostały już zajęte.

Nauczony przez życie, tym razem wiedział, że trzeba inaczej do całej sprawy podejść i – przede wszystkim – zaprosić Hermionę zanim zrobi to ktoś inny. Może i Krum nie stanowił już zagrożenia, ale Gryfonka wcale taka brzydka nie była i pewnie znalazłby się ktoś, kto chciałby ją zaprosić na bal. Ron podejrzewał o to Neville'a, ale ten szybko rozwiał jego wątpliwości, zwierzając się z planów dotyczących imprezy. Weasley jeszcze przez długi czas nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tej rozmowie…

- Ronnie, myślisz, że Hermiona będzie chciała iść na bal z taką ciamajdą?!

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. _Przyrzekam, kiedyś rozszarpię…_ Nie wiedziała, kogo. Na pewno któregoś z bliźniaków.

Jako, że Ron nie potrafił ukrywać swoich zamiarów, a nawet chyba nie zamierzał, wraz z Hermioną stali się głównym obiektem kpin George'a i Freda. Bliźniaków wielce bawiły strach i zakłopotanie młodszego brata, które pojawiały się na jego twarzy w towarzystwie krwistych rumieńców za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś wymienił słowo „bal" i imię Hermiony w jednym zdaniu.

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny westchnęła nad Dumbledorem i jego dropsowym problemem. Chcąc nie chcąc, udzieliły jej się przypuszczenia niektórych uczniów, jakoby to dyrektor przeholował z cytrynowymi dropsami, a następnie „zjarany" – jak to określił Dean - wpadł na pomysł z balem. Hermiona jednak – w przeciwieństwie do tej grupki uczniów – nie cieszyła się z wyniku dropsowego problemu. Co więcej, była gotowa osobiście przemówić dyrektorowi do rozsądku. „Nauka!" – tak brzmiał jej główny argument. Ku nieszczęściu dziewczyny, Dumbledore był głuchy na wszelkie prośby i namowy. Ponoć sam Mistrz Eliksirów spędził w jego gabinecie prawie dwadzieścia minut, odwodząc go od tego pomysłu. Bez skutków.

- W każdym razie - powiedziała sobie – trzeba się wziąć za naukę. – Już miała zatopić się w lekturze, kiedy coś się stało.

Hermionie pociemniało przed oczami.

* * *

- Hermiona, żyjesz?!

- Hermiona, nic się nie stało?

- Wszystko z nią w porządku?

- Odsuńcie się, dajcie jej odetchnąć!

- Och, ale czy na pewno z nią…

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, czując pulsujący ból w okolicach skroni. Co się stało, nie wiedziała, ale bolało jak diabli.

Spróbowała unieść powieki.

- Ona żyje!

- Oczywiście, że żyje, matołku!

Hermionie głosy wydały się jakby odległe, chociaż obraz przed jej oczami mówił zupełnie co innego; wiele par oczu spoglądających na nią z niepokojem, pochylonych twarzy, na których powoli odmalowywała się ulga. A to wszystko zaledwie parę centymetrów od niej.

- Odsuńcie się, noo! – krzyknęła rudowłosa Gryfonka.

Kilka osób cofnęło się, jednak dziewczyna leżąca na ziemi dalej czuła się osaczona.

- Hermiono, bałem się, że coś ci się stało.

- Raczej, że nie będziesz miał z kim pójść na bal!

- Zamknij się, Fred! Poza tym, to wy ją tak urządziliście!

- No właśnie, jeśli o to chodzi, to przepraszamy, Hermiono…

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku, Hermiono?

Dziewczyna przesunęła wzrokiem po twarzach ludzi wokół niej.

- Chyba tak – wychrypiała niepewnie.

- Na wszelki wypadek i tak zabierzemy cię do Pomfrey.

Hermiona zerknęła na rudowłosą dziewczynę; ta miała minę bynajmniej mało rozbawioną.

Zawahała się. W końcu odetchnęła głęboko i patrząc prosto w oczy rudowłosej, zapytała:

- Kim jest Pomfrey?

* * *

Wysoki mężczyzna z długą brodą przemierzał nieśpiesznym krokiem Skrzydło Szpitalne, wirując między - w większości pustymi - łóżkami. Przystanął przy jednym z nich.

- Proszę się nie denerwować, panie Weasley. Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Ron załamał ręce.

- Profesorze – zaczął Harry – z tego _musi_ być jakieś wyjście.

- Ależ, drogi Harry, oczywiście, że jest wyjście. Trzeba je tylko znaleźć. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się promiennie i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty po pudełeczko cukierków. – Dropsa?

- Nie, dziękuję – burknął chłopiec.

- Czy Snape nie mógłby pomóc? – zapytał George z nadzieją. Fred zawtórował mu spojrzeniem.

- Profesor Snape obecnie...

- Nie życzę sobie tego nietoperza w moim Skrzydle! – Pomfrey wstała z łóżka, na którym leżała Hermiona i pogroziła dyrektorowi różdżką. – Zresztą, eliksiry na nic się w tym przypadku zdadzą.

- Poppy, na pewno nie da się nic zrobić? – zapytał Dumbledore ssąc cytrynowego dropsa. Po jego minie nikt nie stwierdziłby, że martwi się o stan uczennicy Hogwartu.

Zapytana potrząsnęła głową namiętnie.

- Nie. Czas jest najlepszym lekarstwem. Chociaż i on może mało zdziałać. – Pokręciła głową współczująco. – Biedactwo, nawet nie wie, jak się nazywa.

- Czy Hermiona zostanie wysłana do domu? – zapytał Harry tknięty pewną myślą.

Dyrektor zastanowił się.

- Cóż, gdyby jednak coś pamiętała… - Nie wyjaśniając, Dumbledore pochylił się nad skołowaną dziewczyną z szopą brązowych loków na głowie. – Panno Granger, tych dwóch chłopców – Głową wskazał na bliźniaków. – sprawiło, że znalazła się pani w takiej sytuacji. Nie sądzi pani, że przydałaby się im jakaś kara?

Ron i Harry spojrzeli na dyrektora podejrzliwie, Hermiona z zaciekawieniem, pielęgniarka z wyraźną naganą, a bliźniacy wyglądali na lekko spanikowanych.

- Nie sądzę, aby to było…

- Ależ, panno Granger! – Uśmiechnięty Albus machnął ręką lekceważąco. – Proszę się nie powstrzymywać.

Źrenice bliźniaków rozszerzyły się momentalnie. Cofnęli się synchronicznie o krok, kiedy na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. Dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty.

- _Densaugeo_! – krzyknęła celując w chłopców różdżką.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie jednocześnie, jakby nie wiedząc, co ich czyha. Po chwili obydwaj zakryli usta dłońmi. Kiedy je odsunęli, uśmiechnęli się szeroko, jeden do drugiego.

- Ale masz fajne sęby! – wykrzyknął George do brata.

- Ty tesz! Sarąbiste!

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho. Bliźniacy z wydłużonymi przednimi zębami wyglądali komicznie.

Dumbledore natomiast uśmiechnął się wesoło i pokiwał głową.

- Jednak panna Granger nie straciła pamięci całkowicie.

- Lata kucia w końcu się do czegoś przydały – mruknął Ron, któremu humoru nawet króliczy bracia nie byli w stanie poprawić.

- Postanowione – ogłosił Dumbledore. – Panna Granger zostaje w Hogwarcie. Jak miło, że nie zabraknie jej na balu – dodał już ciszej i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Rona, który spłonął natychmiast czerwienią.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się pod nosem i pożegnawszy ze wszystkimi, opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne. Nie zapominając oczywiście najpierw sprzedać Ronowi „dyskretnego" kuksańca w bok.

* * *

Oniemiała dziewczyna patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na stół przed nią i nie mogła powstrzymać zachwytu. Mogłaby przysiąc, że nigdy nie widziała takiej ilości jedzenia!

Na rozdziawione usta Hermiony jej „nie całkiem nowi" koledzy odpowiedzieli szerokimi uśmiechami. Było jej nawet trochę głupio, może nie zachowywała się odpowiednio? Czy tak zachowywała się zazwyczaj? Może była osobą poważną? Wredną, miłą? Czuła się zagubiona. Nie wiedziała, jaką rolę powinna odgrywać, by przypominać siebie, której nie pamiętała, ale pamiętali wszyscy inni.

- Jedz, Hermiono – rzekła jej rudowłosa koleżanka, pałaszując już drugą nóżkę kurczaka.

- Tak, Granger, jedz i bądź jeszcze grubsza.

Dziewczyna z lekkim opóźnieniem zareagowała na te słowa. Nazwisko Granger niewiele jej mówiło i zagnieździło się gdzieś w jej głowie tylko przez tego wysokiego starca z długą brodą podającego się za dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, który do dziewczyny zwracał się właśnie per „panno Granger".

W zasadzie pierwszą oznaką, że słowa skierowane były do kogoś znajdującego się blisko Hermiony stanowiły spojrzenia jej przyjaciół, które przybrały na ostrości i niechęci, kierując się gdzieś za plecy dziewczyny.

Odwróciła się powoli i niepewnie. I aż ją ścisnęło w żołądku.

- Na mą duszę, jakie ciacho! – wykrzyknęła, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Wokół zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie głośnym kaszlem rudego chłopaka, który zakrztusił się aż z wrażenia.

Jednak Hermiona nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi. Jej myśli zaprzątała osoba dostojnie stojąca przed nią. Prosta, emanująca pewnością siebie postawa. Schludna szata i idealnie zawiązany krawat świadczący o przynależności do Domu Węża. Świetnie ułożone, prawie białe włosy, jasna karnacja, arystokratyczne rysy twarzy, szaroniebieskie oczy i uśmiech wykrzywiający urodziwą twarz w grymasie pogardy.

Dziewczyna w życiu nie widziała kogoś równie pięknego. Albo przynajmniej tego nie pamiętała, chyba, że…

- Nie jesteś przypadkiem moim chłopakiem? – wypaliła.

Teraz już nie tylko osoby najbliżej siedzące wlepiały w nią spojrzenie, ale i reszta uczniów zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali. Wśród gapiów nie zabrakło również Albusa Dumbledore'a, który ilustrował całe zajście z iskierkami wesołości w oczach.

- Na mózg ci padło, Granger? – wykrztusił w końcu jasnowłosy chłopak. Inni dalej nie mogli wydusić z siebie słowa. To było zbyt niespodziewane. Zbyt niemożliwe, żeby było prawdziwe. Przecież wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy się nienawidzą! Nie wiedzieli jednak o małej przygodzie panny Granger podczas jednego z treningów gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha…

- Och, chyba jednak nie – mruknęła Hermiona, nie kryjąc rozczarowania. Zerknęła na twarze wokół siebie. Czyżby ten rudzielec krztuszący się kurczakiem był jej chłopakiem? W końcu ten staruszek z długą brodą robił sporo aluzji, gdy znajdowali się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jęknęła.

- Nie mów mi, że on nim jest! – Palec wskazujący wystrzelił w stronę Rona, ale brązowe oczy nadal wgapiały się w chłopaka o porażającej urodzie.

Ron w końcu wypluł na stół kawałek kurczaka, którym od prawie minuty namiętnie się krztusił i spojrzał na koleżankę z cierpieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Blond przystojniak natomiast przywołał na usta jadowity uśmieszek.

- W końcu przejrzałaś na oczy, Granger.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy. – To był Harry, którego powoli opuszczał szok.

- Sam się zamknij, Potter albo lepiej powiedz mi: co się stało ze szlamcią? A zresztą, mam to gdzieś, szlama pozostanie szlamą, nawet jeśli nagle poprawił jej się gust.

I z tymi słowami na ustach, Draco oddalił się do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, pozostawiając grupkę przyjaciół w przeróżnych nastrojach. Harry i Ginny byli rozzłoszczeni. Ron w dalszym ciągu ubolewał – _Malfoy naprawdę jest ode mnie przystojniejszy?! _Natomiast Hermiona wlepiła wzrok w talerz przed sobą.

- Szlama to obraźliwe określenie na czarodzieja pochodzącego z mugolskiej rodziny – powiedziała cicho. Ginny spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem.

- Nie przejmuj się tym dupkiem. Malfoy nie widzi niczego poza czubkiem swojego arystokratycznego nochala!

Harry zawtórował koleżance, a Hermiona westchnęła teatralnie.

- Ale on jest taki przystojny!

Ron rozpaczliwie rąbnął się nóżką kurczaka po głowie. _Wszystko stracone!_

* * *

Hermiona resztę dnia spędziła w swoim dormitorium, rozmyślając o przeróżnych rzeczach. Od uderzenia tłuczkiem począwszy, przez owy bal bożonarodzeniowy, o którym zasłuchała się od Ginny, po przyjemną powierzchowność jasnowłosego chłopaka. Jak się dowiedziała, obiektem jej zainteresowania był Draco Malfoy, którego – o zgrozo! – ponoć od zawsze nie znosiła. Co gorsza – z wzajemnością! Smutek Hermiony, gdy usłyszała, że Draco żywi do niej jedynie pogardę, był nie do opisania. Jak na złość, nikt tego nie rozumiał. Ani Ron i Barry – a może Harry? – którzy ponoć wraz z nią stanowili nierozłączną Trójcę, ani Ginny, dziewczyna wydająca się jej osobą zabawną, przyjacielską i godną zaufania. „Hermiono, _on_ ci się nie może podobać!" Na pytanie „czemu?" padło tylko głośne: „BO TO MALFOY!"

Hermiona Malfoy, pomyślała brązowowłosa dziewczyna i zachichotała cicho, by po chwili mlasnąć językiem z niesmakiem. _Hermiona – co to w ogóle za imię?!_ Skończy szkołę i zdecydowanie je zmieni. Hermiona Malfoy nie brzmi wystarczająco dostojnie. Oj, nie. To może… Delfina? Apolonia? Narcyza?

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi bezwiednie. Postanowione, najpierw zdobędzie Draco, potem wspólnie zastanowią się nad jej nowym imieniem.

Już miała dać sobie spokój, kiedy w jej głowie zaświtała okropna wręcz myśl. _Hermiona Weasley. _

Dziewczyna zrobiła przerażoną minę. Czemu w ogóle przyszło jej do głowy takie połączenie?! Owszem, wiedziała do kogo należy to nazwisko. Dlatego też, tym bardziej nie powinno jej coś takiego przyjść do głowy! Ten cały Ron był…

Chyba, że pomyślała o jego braciach. Tak, z pewnością pomyślała o jego starszych braciach.

Chociaż ta myśl też nie była jej w smak. Jedyne nazwisko, które mogłaby w przyszłości nosić należało do Draco Malfoya. Bezapelacyjnie.

Chociaż Barry też do najgorszych nie należał. Tylko ta paskudna blizna na czole! Ale z drugiej strony – dodawała mu takiego pazura. Dziewczyna westchnęła; co do Barry'ego miała mieszane uczucia. Niby niebrzydki, ale nosi okulary i ma tę bliznę… No i wygląda, jakby od miesiąca co najmniej nie widział grzebienia.

Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, pomyślała, krzywiąc się. Demonstracyjnie ujęła kosmyk swych włosów i niemal zapłakała. SZOPA. Zazgrzytała zębami. _Nic dziwnego, że ON nie zwraca na mnie uwagi! Ha, ale to się zmieni. _

I z niemym postanowieniem w oczach, Hermiona popędziła do biblioteki.

* * *

Następnego dnia wiele osób zaniepokoiło się nieobecnością Hermiony na śniadaniu. Ginny gotowa nawet była zrezygnować z posiłku na rzecz poszukiwań koleżanki, jednak Harry uspokoił ją. „To przecież Hermiona, odmieniona, ale wciąż. Na pewno wszystko z nią w porządku." Weasleyówna w końcu dała za wygraną i odpuściła sobie misję poszukiwawczą.

Jednakże z początkiem Transmutacji i Harry poczuł się nieswojo. W końcu Hermiona nigdy nie miała w zwyczaju wagarować. A już w szczególności, kiedy miał się odbyć test!

- Test będzie się składał z dwóch części, teoretycznej oraz praktycznej. – McGonagall machnęła różdżką; przez klasę przeleciała burza pergaminów. Kiedy każdy uczeń miał już przed sobą arkusz, nauczycielka niemal uśmiechnęła się; uwielbiała ład i porządek.

Już miała objaśnić poszczególne etapy testu, kiedy drzwi do sali otwarły się z hukiem. Na twarzy McGonagall mignął wyraz zaskoczenia. Szybko jednak przywołała typową maskę surowości.

- Spóźniła się pani na test, panno Granger.

Harry i Ron obejrzeli się, słysząc znajome nazwisko i aż otworzyli usta ze zdumienia. Hermiona Granger, charakteryzująca się ponadprzeciętną wiedzą i szopą zamiast włosów na głowie, ona…!

- Tak, wiem i przepraszam najmocniej pani profesor… Chwila, jaki test?! – Hermiona spojrzała wielkimi oczami na McGonagall. Dziewczyna pobladła raptownie. _Jaki znowu test?! _

- Z Transmutacji, panno Granger. – McGonagall westchnęła. – Z powodu wyjątkowej sytuacji, o której profesor Dumbledore zdążył mnie poinformować, jest pani zwolniona z dzisiejszego testu. Jednakże proszę w przyszłości unikać spóźnień na moje zajęcia.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i rozejrzała się po sali. Gdzie powinna usiąść?

Od tego problemu wybawił ją Harry-Barry, który pomachał jej, wskazując jednocześnie na wolne miejsce koło siebie. Z uśmiechem usadowiła się obok ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

- Zmieniłaś fryzurę? – wydukał Ron, nie przejmując się wznowionymi objaśnieniami McGonagall.

- Tak! Ładnie? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uroczo i zatknęła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Ron i Harry pokiwali głowami, niezdolni do jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji.

Hermiona wyglądała ładnie. No i – przede wszystkim – inaczej. Jej włosy, czyli wieczną szopę nie do opanowania zastąpiły… włosy. Nie jakieś zwykłe włosy, przecież wcześniej nie była łysa… Ale teraz jej włosy były… takie niehermionowate; już nikt nie mógłby powiedzieć, że dziewczyna posiada gniazdo na głowie. Teraz twarz Hermiony okalały proste, gładkie włosy do ramienia. Do tego ładnie ułożona grzywka na bok i… blond końcówki!

- Krótsze… i twoje końcówki – wydukał Ron, wskazując palcem na włosy koleżanki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco.

- To jest tak zwane ombre – wyjaśniła.

- O-co?

Hermiona westchnęła. _Chłopcy_.

- Hermiono – zaczął Ron po raz kolejny – co ci się stało w twarz?

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy dziewczyny w jednej chwili. Harry kopnął kolegę pod ławką.

- Au! – krzyknął ten. – Za co to?! Au! – krzyknął ponownie, kiedy to Hermiona uderzyła go pięścią w ramię. – A to za co?!

- Panie Weasley, prosiłabym o spokój. – McGonagall zmroziła go spojrzeniem. Chłopak wymamrotał przeprosiny pod nosem i wbił wzrok w ławkę.

Harry spojrzał na kolegę współczująco i zarazem karcąco. _Jak ty coś palniesz… _

Jednak Ron miał rację. Poniekąd. Albowiem twarz Hermiony była inna. Nic się jej nie stało, jak to podejrzewał rudowłosy. Ona zwyczajnie się… umalowała. Według Harry'ego wyglądała ładnie. Sam wolał naturalne dziewczyny, nieużywające tych wszystkich tuszów i innych mazideł, ale musiał przyznać, że Hermiona wyglądała ładnie. I tak _dziewczęco._ Tak niehermionowato.

* * *

- Hermiono… wyglądasz świetnie! – Ginny wpatrywała się w koleżankę z podziwem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Zawsze narzekałaś, że nie da się nic zrobić z twoimi włosami, a tu taka zmiana!

- Wystarczyło iść do biblioteki – ogłosiła, uśmiechając się Hermiona.

- Przynajmniej w tym nic się nie zmieniło – burknął Ron, mącąc widelcem w papce, którą stworzył z ziemniaków.

- Nie podoba ci się coś? – Hermiona uniosła dumnie podbródek i rzuciła chłopakowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Nie słuchaj go – wtrąciła się Ginny. – To matoł.

Ron nie miał nawet siły zaprotestować; jedynie poczerwieniał.

- Myślisz, że podobam się Draco? – Ginny spojrzała na koleżankę nierozumiejąco. – No z takim wyglądem, czy teraz mu się podobam!

Ginny westchnęła i poczęła rozmasowywać skronie palcami. Hermiona wiedziała, na co się zanosi. W ciągu zaledwie niecałych dwóch dni zdołała przekonać się, jaką niechęcią wszyscy Gryfoni pałają do jej wybranka i że Ginny nigdy nie poprze ich związku. Wręcz przeciwnie, latorośl Weasleyów będzie ją z całych sił namawiać, by zaprzestała starań o Malfoya.

Hermiona, czując zbliżający się wykład, zmieniła temat.

- Słuchaj, wiesz może, czy przygotowałam już sobie jakąś kieckę na ten cały bal?

Ginny spojrzała na nią całkowicie zaskoczona.

- Nie wydaje mi się. – Zerknęła na brata i zniżyła głos do szeptu. - Wiesz, wcześniej raczej nie zamierzałaś iść.

- Jak to nie?!

_Aż taka ze mnie nudziara?!_

- Twierdziłaś, że Dumbledore oszalał. Mówiłaś, że musisz się uczyć i nie masz czasu na takie pierdoły.

Hermionie opadła szczęka. Jak to nie miała czasu na takie pierdoły? Pierdoły?! Chwała, że jednak oberwała tym tłuczkiem…

- Nieważne – stwierdziła. – Teraz bal jest na liście moich priorytetów, także muszę skombinować kieckę. – Przygryzła wargę. – Pomożesz mi?

- Chętnie, ale nie dzisiaj. Quidditch, rozumiesz.

Hermiona posmutniała raptownie, ale zaraz na powrót uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy.

- Ja też lubię quidditcha?

Harry niemal się zakrztusił.

* * *

- Hermiono, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

- Jeszcze sobie coś zrobisz…

- Aj tam! Wszystko będzie dobrze, wyluzujcie – powiedziała Hermiona, przewracając oczami i chwytając mocniej za trzon miotły.

Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie, jednak dał za wygraną.

- Dobrze, w takim razie teraz musisz...

Ale Hermiony już nie było. Zanim Harry zdążył rozpocząć swoje pouczenie, dziewczyna odbiła się od ziemi, a jej miotła wystrzeliła w powietrze.

Gryfoni zgromadzeni na boisku oniemiali patrzyli na nią zataczającą pętle w powietrzu.

- Od kiedy ona tak dobrze lata?! – krzyknął Ron.

Tymczasem roześmiana Hermiona zrobiła obrót o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni i pofrunęła jeszcze wyżej; uczniowie na ziemi byli dla niej jedynie czarnymi kropkami na zielonawym tle.

Nie przejmowała się zimnem i wiatrem rujnującym jej fryzurę (nałożyła na włosy zaklęcie utrwalające, więc nawet tornado nie dałoby rady ich poczochrać), zbyt wiele radości sprawiało jej latanie oraz poczucie wolności, jakie się z nim wiązało.

I ona niby nigdy nie lubiła latać na miotle? Pff!

Harry szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w plamkę mknącą na niebie. Przecież Hermionie nigdy nie szło latanie i zawsze krzyczała, że to niebezpieczne!

- Mogłaby być w składzie – mruknął.

- Potter.

Harry obrócił się szybko w stronę, z której dochodził tak dobrze mu znany głos. Skrzywił się momentalnie.

- Czego chcesz, Malfoy?

- Twojej cnoty, Potter – odpowiedział sarkastycznie chłopak. – Zmiataj z boiska, dzisiaj trenują Ślizgoni.

- Gówno prawda – warknął Ron, czerwieniejąc.

- Spytaj się McGonagall, jak mi nie wierzysz, Potter – powiedział Draco, całkowicie ignorując rudzielca. – Możemy to też załatwić w inny sposób…

Już miał sięgnąć po różdżkę, kiedy niespodziewanie przed jego twarzą pojawił się trzon miotły. Draco odskoczył jak oparzony i upadł na tyłek. Zaraz podniósł wściekle wzrok. _Kto śmiał…_

- Och, przepraszam – pisnęła dziewczyna na miotle. – Nie chciałam cię wystraszyć.

- Nie wystraszyłaś – warknął Malfoy i podniósł się, ignorując śmiechy Gryfonów.

Przed nim na miotle zawisła… Hermiona Granger? Wyglądała jakoś inaczej. Makijaż, wyprostowane i krótsze włosy, no i…

- Ombre? – Draco wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, nie kryjąc niedowierzania.

- Skąd on to wie? – mruknął Ron, ale wszyscy go zignorowali.

Draco zszokowała jeszcze jedna rzecz.

- Od kiedy ty umiesz latać na miotle, Granger?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i zeszła z Komety. Wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi na pytanie Ślizgona; nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

- Nieważne. – Draco potrząsną głową. – Wypad z boiska.

- Chciałbyś Malfoy – warknął Harry. – Spadaj albo...

- Masz parę na bal?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Hermionę i większości przez myśl przeszło, czy przypadkiem nie przydałaby się jej wizyta w Szpitalu Świętego Munga.

- Co ci się stało, Granger? – zapytał Malfoy, ignorując Rona, który przewrócił się na ziemię i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Normalnie Draco wykorzystałby tę sytuację, by zadrwić z Weasleya, ale to, co się działo z Granger za bardzo w tej chwili zaprzątało jego umysł.

- Nic, Draco, ja…

- Draco?! – ryknęli Gryfoni jednocześnie.

- Spadłaś z miotły, Granger? – Po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, a przecież to nie Prima Aprilis.

- To masz tę parę? – Cała czerwona na twarzy Hermiona spoglądała na Ślizgona z nadzieją.

- N-nie.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, dziewczyna podskoczyła radośnie, wsiadła z powrotem na miotłę i poszybowała ku niebu, wyczyniając niestworzone rzeczy. Nawet Harry był pod wrażeniem jej akrobacji powietrznych.

- Nawet nie waż się jej zaprosić, Malfoy – odezwał się Ron, kiedy już większość otrząsnęła się z szoku, w jakim pozostawiła ich Hermiona.

- Nie mam zamiaru, Weasley – odparł ten z niesmakiem.

- Tylko spróbuj jej tknąć, ty parszywa fretko...

- Nie mam zamiaru!

- Powyrywałbym ci te twoje tlenione kłaki…

- Jeszcze słowo, Weasley, a będziesz wąchał kwiatki od spodu.

- Co, chcesz wąchać Hermionę?! Ty zboczeńcu!

Draco zmiął przekleństwo w ustach. Czemu ten Weasley jest aż tak głupi? W końcu jest Weasleyem… Ale to nie argument! Ten typ jest wyjątkowo tępy nawet jak na Weasleya!

Draco nie był w stanie zliczyć, ile razy miał ochotę potraktować niewybaczalnym tego rudego szczura. Zawsze w ostatniej chwili, kiedy już dzierżył różdżkę w dłoni, powstrzymywał się. Po pierwsze – nie mógłby splamić swej różdżki w ten sposób. Nie przez Weasleya. Po drugie – wyrzuciliby go ze szkoły i podejrzewał, że w tym wypadku nawet koneksje jego ojca w niczym by nie pomogły.

Dlatego też Draco zadowalał się jedynie dokuczaniem i uprzykrzaniem życia Ronowi. I _nigdy_ nie robiło się to nudne; Weasley za każdym razem wkurzał się tak samo, czerwieniąc się i wygrażając pokracznie. Sprawiając tym samym młodemu Malfoyowi oczywiście wielką przyjemność. Och, czego by ten nie zrobił, byleby tylko napsuć krwi temu kretynowi…

- Zobaczysz, popamiętasz mnie, jak ci gnaty połamię, ty pięknisiu ty! Ombsre, kto w ogóle wie, co to jest?! Dziewczyny i pedały! O, tyle ci powiem!

- Zamknij dziób, Weasley.

- Dziób to ty masz, ja mam twarz, ty wypindrzony...

- Weasley, jeszcze słowo, a pożałujesz.

Ale Ron był w swoim żywiole.

- Może jeszcze poskarżysz tatusiowi, siusiumajtku jeden ty!

- Pójdę z Granger na bal.

- Ty stara kozo, ty… Czekaj, coś powiedział?

- To, co słyszałeś, kretynie. I przekaż Granger, że ma porządnie wyglądać; z plebsem tańczyć nie będę.

* * *

_**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i jak zwykle zachęcam do komentowania:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jestem bardzo mile zaskoczona, że ff w większym stopniu przypadł do gustu:)_**

**Rozamunda**, jeszcze raz dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na błędy i mam nadzieję, że w II rozdziale wyłapałam większość. Chociaż nadzieja matką głupich:)  
**Filigranka**, nawet nie wiesz, jak się przeraziłam na powiadomienie, że akurat Ty skomentowałaś tego ff. Często czytam Twoje komentarze do innych opowiadań i cóż, mówisz, co myślisz bez owijania w bawełnę:) Dlatego ULGA, że się podobało:D  
**Saphira849**, moja reakcja na wzmiankę o medalu jest nie do opisania. Mówiąc w skrócie - wyszczerz poziom hard:D  
**Nika2107**, Nowa Hermiona swoimi absurdalnymi tekstami faktycznie wywołuje ogromny efekt, a przynajmniej w mojej wyobraźni;D Cieszę się, że rozdział przypadł do gustu;)  
**AliceSz**, podejrzewam, że Stara Hermiona zaszlachtowałaby się, słysząc i widząc nową siebie;D Cieszę się, że Hermiona po "wypadku" się podoba:)  
**Meerevel**, jest mi niezmiernie miło, że nieprzerwanie komentujesz moje wypociny:) Osobiście jako wielka fanka Draco po prostu wciskam go gdzie tylko się da, choćby i z Hermioną;) Nowa Hermiona nie pamięta Draco-wrednej-mendy, więc nic nie psuje jej wizji chłopaka idealnego plus dochodzi tu jeszcze kwestia gustu, który w tym przypadku ode mnie zapożyczyła;p  
**Lucrecia LeVrai**, cóż mogę rzec? Cieszę się, że moje poczucie humoru jednak kogoś jeszcze bawi:)  
**xredds**, gdzieś w moim spaczonym umyśle pojawiła się myśl, że może zrobić z tego ff coś dłuższego, ale w końcu postanowiłam trzymać się pierwotnej koncepcji:) I chyba Cię zasmucę, mówiąc, że rozdział II będzie ciut krótszy od poprzedniego...;p  
**deframbuesa**, ufff kamień z serca, że trochę autentyzmu w tym jednak jest:) Bałam się, że zrobiłam z Rona postać mało inteligentną nawet jak na Rona:)  
**LadyB96**, szkoda, że Stara Hermiona ubiłaby mnie podręcznikiem za zrobienie z niej takiej ekhm :D

**_A także dziękuję wszystkim, którzy poświęcili się i przeczytali pierwszy rozdział:3_**

* * *

Hermiona po raz dwudziesty szósty odtańczyła taniec szczęścia. Nikt nie zwrócił na to specjalnej uwagi. Owszem, kiedy zaczęła odprawiać jakiś dziwny rytualny taniec, wszyscy gapili się na nią jak na nienormalną, ale to przy pierwszych może pięciu razach. Przy dwudziestej szóstej próbie nie robiło to wrażenia. Tylko Ginny patrzyła na koleżankę lekko zmartwiona. Ron do niedawna też tak patrzył, ale nie na Hermionę. Raczej w myślach na całe swoje życie, które nagle przestało mieć sens. Wszystko szło nie tak i wszystko stawało na głowie. Wszystko było bez sensu.

- Ginny! Musimy znaleźć mi jakąś ładną sukienkę! – Hermiona nawet nie próbowała powstrzymywać szerokiego uśmiechu i podekscytowania, które ujawniało się za każdym razem, kiedy tylko otwierała usta. Chociaż wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej wygibasy, by je dostrzec.

- Hermiono, myślisz, że on mówił poważnie? – zapytała Ginny ostrożnie.

- Przecież tam byłaś! Gdyby nie mówił poważnie, nie robilibyście z tego takiej afery, nie?

- Ale, Hermiono, to jest MALFOY!

- I co z tego? – wypaliła Hermiona. Jej uśmiech zgasł, a oczy wyrażały wyzwanie. Ginny westchnęła i machnęła ręką. Tego dnia nie miała siły, zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. W dodatku Neville odmówił jej, gdy go zaprosiła na felerny bal. Cholera, był już zajęty! Jeszcze zostawał Harry, ale ponoć zamierzał umówić się z Cho.

- Ej, Dean, idziesz ze mną na bal? – niemal krzyknęła do chłopaka wchodzącego do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Dean spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, jednak po chwili się wyszczerzył.

- Jasne.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Widzisz? – zaczęła Hermiona. – Teraz obie mamy fajnych partnerów – zakończyła ze śmiechem.

Rudowłosa westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Nie ma szans, żeby odwiodła Nową Hermionę od planu _Zniewolenia Malfoya_.

_No trudno, wygląda na to, że muszę chociaż sprawić, że będzie najlepiej wyglądającą czarownicą w Hogwarcie. _

* * *

Hermiona weszła do Wielkiej Sali pewnym krokiem, obdarzając wszystkich zgromadzonych serdecznym uśmiechem. Co niektórzy nawet odpowiadali jej tym samym. Ha, była nawet grupka chłopców, którzy z aprobatą się za nią oglądali!

Tak, zmiana fryzury i podkreślenie urody makijażem były strzałem w dziesiątkę. Natrudziła się przy tym niemało, ale dało to oszałamiające efekty. Co, że spędziła jakieś cztery godziny w bibliotece, poszukując zaklęć, które poskromiłyby busz zdobiący jej głowę, a potem kolejne dwie przed lustrem. Warto było. Warto było dla tych lubieżnych spojrzeń chłopców i zazdrosnych wyrazów twarzy dziewcząt. Warto było dla _niego_.

Wzrok Hermiony powędrował natychmiast do jasnej czupryny przy ślizgońskim stole. Od razu na jej policzki wpłynęły czerwone rumieńce. Patrzył na nią! Draco Malfoy patrzył na nią tymi pięknymi, przenikliwymi szaroniebieskimi oczami, a wyraz twarzy miał co najmniej aprobujący dla tego, co widział.

Hermiona, próbując powstrzymać się od odtańczenia po raz enty tańca szczęścia, w końcu dotarła na swoje miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru. Siadając pomiędzy Harrym – okazało się, że jednak chłopak nie nazywa się Barry, ale co tam, była przecież blisko! – a Ginny, minę miała wręcz rozanieloną.

- Ach – westchnęła, sięgając po grzankę. Nikt nie skomentował tego odgłosu. Nowa Hermiona rozwiała wszelkie nadzieje w chwili, kiedy odtańcowywała taniec szczęścia po raz dziewiąty. Już nikt się nie łudził, że to zauroczenie Malfoyem – jeśli tak można określić obsesję dziewczyny – to zwykły żart. To nie był żart, to nie było śmieszne. Dla Gryfonów to była tragedia! Żeby ktoś z szanującego się Domu Godryka Gryffindora obdarzył najprawdziwszą ślizgońską szuję uczuciem pozytywnym…! Toż to tragedia nad tragediami! Kto to widział?!

Ale Hermiona nie chciała nikogo słuchać, wiedziała swoje. Wiedziała, że Draco Malfoy jest ciachem nad ciachami i że kiedyś staną wspólnie na ślubnym kobiercu. I według niej, poza mało arystokratycznym imieniem „Hermiona", nie było żadnych przeciwwskazań, aby w przyszłości została panią Malfoy.

- Ach – westchnęła ponownie dziewczyna i tym razem nie wzbudzając specjalnego zamieszania. Grupka przyjaciół tegoż ranka siedziała nadzwyczaj cicho. Wszyscy zresztą byli przekonani, że tak pozostanie do końca posiłku, ale cóż – mylili się. Ciszę bowiem przerwała malutka papierowa sowa, która, lądując na talerzu Hermiony, spowodowała pewne poruszenie.

- Od kogo? – od razu zapytała Ginny.

- To liścik? – włączył się Harry.

Hermiona, czując, jak ktoś wzrokiem wierci dziurę w jej plecach, wzięła sówkę do rąk i delikatnie pociągnęła za papierowe skrzydełko.

Odchrząknęła, dając do zrozumienia Ginny, by ta nie zaglądała jej przez ramię. Rudowłosa dziewczyna z naburmuszoną miną zajęła się swoim śniadaniem, co jakiś czas jednak spoglądając na koleżankę.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzała Hermiona, gdy kartka się rozprostowała były schludne pochyłe literki zapisane czarnym atramentem.

_Jak najprędzej masz mnie powiadomić o kolorze sukienki, Granger. Muszę dobrać krawat._

_D.M._

Hermiona kilkukrotnie przejechała wzrokiem po wiadomości, czując jak czerwienieje jej twarz, a kąciki ust bezwiednie unoszą się w uśmiechu.

- Od kogo? – zapytała Ginny, siląc się na bezinteresowny ton.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego obróciła się w stronę, z której ktoś od paru minut miażdżył ją spojrzeniem. To, co ujrzała zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Te piękne oczy wpatrujące się w nią tak intensywnie!

Wykorzystała ostatek sił i zdrowego rozsądku, by przywrócić normalny rytm oddechów. Kiedy już to zrobiła, uśmiechnęła się lekko i pomachała Malfoyowi drżącą ręką.

Draco zmrużył oczy i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

Hermiona zamarła z uniesioną ręką i uśmiechem na ustach. I tak będziesz mój – zdecydowała, cmokając z niezadowolenia.

Obróciła się, słysząc czyjeś głośne westchnięcie. Znowu Ginny. Hermionę zastanawiała, czy jej koleżanka zawsze miała w zwyczaju tyle wzdychać.

- To się robi coraz mniej zabawne, Hermiono. Już piszecie liściki do siebie!

- Kto pozwolił ci przeczytać? – warknęła niemal tamta, cisnąc piorunami z oczu.

- Hermiono, czy ta sowa była od Malfoya? – zapytał Ron, nie podnosząc na nią wzroku.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

- Tak.

* * *

- Jeśli chcemy uwarzyć siedemset pięćdziesiąt mililitrów eliksiru, ile szałwii…

Hermiona ziewnęła. _Ile jeszczeeee?! _Rozejrzała się po klasie i uśmiechnęła, gdy jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się dłużej w jednym miejscu.

Przeciągnęła się i wyjęła z torby kawałek pergaminu.

Po minucie obserwowała, jak zgrabna sówka przemierza klasę.

- Panno Granger, proszę się obudzić. Minus pięć punktów za brak uwagi – zawyrokował Snape.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Wystarczyła jedna lekcja z Mistrzem Eliksirów, żeby go znielubiła. Doprawdy, jak można być takim złośliwcem? Jeszcze odejmuje punkty bez powodu…

Przetarła oczy dłońmi i właśnie miała zacząć słuchać Nietoperka, ale jej uwagę zaprzątnął papierowy łabędź szybujący ku niej. Uśmiechnęła się; łabędź był dużo ładniejszy od jej sówki.

_Granatowy? Tak krukońsko? No niech będzie, Granger. Tylko wyglądaj jak człowiek. _

_D.M._

Hermiona, przygryzając wargę, by się nie roześmiać, szybko złapała za pióro i nabazgrała kilka słów na czystym kawałku pergaminu. Po chwili przez salę przeleciał papierowy znicz.

Dziewczyna z lubością obserwowała, jak twarz Ślizgona wykrzywia się w zaskoczeniu. Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź.

_Nie wierzę, że spytałaś się mnie, czy możesz założyć obcasy, Granger. Ale skoro moje zdanie jest tak ważne – a jest bezapelacyjnie – wolałbym, żebyś darowała je sobie. Chyba nie chcesz wyglądać przy mnie jak Hagrid? _

_D.M._

* * *

_Drogi Draco, cieszę się, że podzieliłeś się swoją opinią. Skoro sobie tego życzysz, założę zwykłe baleriny. Już nie mogę się doczekać balu. _

_Pozdrawiam, H.G._

* * *

_Przypominam, Granger, że nie idziesz na bal z osobą zwykłą, dlatego nie mów mi nic o zwykłych butach. Nie pozwolę, żebyś umniejszała mojej osobie. Powiedz tylko, jaki masz rozmiar. _

_D.M._

* * *

_Drogi Draco, naprawdę jest mi niezwykle miło, że tak o mnie dbasz. Noszę 5. _

_Pozdrawiam, H.G._

* * *

_Nie dbam, Granger. Ja dbam tylko o siebie. _

_D.M._

* * *

Snape jednym szybkim ruchem przechwycił liścik w postaci węża pełznącego po posadce.

- Uroczo, doprawdy – skomentował kąśliwie.

Hermiona jednak nie przejęła się zbytnio ani Snapem, ani szlabanem, który wlepił jej chwilę później. Miała zbyt dobry humor, żeby przejmować się czymkolwiek.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł upragniony przez Hermionę dzień. Nie, nie dzień balu – chociaż i do niego niewiele zostało – a dziewiętnasty listopada, czyli dzień, w którym wszyscy uczniowie mieli rozpocząć próby.

Oczywiście, większość podopiecznych Hogwartu była oburzona. Po co im jakieś próby?! Jednak Dumbledore uparł się, aby bal otworzyć oficjalnym tańcem. Dyskusje na temat owego tańca trwały w nieskończoność. Nikt nie chciał pozwolić, aby to sam dyrektor ułożył choreografię – uczniom zresztą też nie uśmiechało się pląsać idiotycznie i to przy jakiejś Britney Spears.

Dumbledorowi ponoć jak nigdy puściły nerwy na krytykę jego gustu muzycznego i „rzucił to w cholerę", pozostawiając wybór tańca i muzyki reszcie grona pedagogicznego. Zagiął ich wtedy niesłychanie; żaden z nauczycieli z początku nie miał pomysłu. Tym bardziej ciężko sobie wyobrazić, że Mistrz Eliksirów nagle wyskoczył z propozycją tanga argentyńskiego. Kto by pomyślał, że Severus Snape lubuje się w takich klimatach?

Wszyscy byli zbyt oszołomieni, by jakkolwiek zaprotestować, toteż Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił zacne grono z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Szczęście z twarzy profesora jednak zniknęło niedługo potem, bowiem McGonagall przekonała resztę nauczycieli do walca. „Walc albo pląsy profesora Snape'a, wybierajcie."

Także dnia dziewiętnastego listopada w Wielkiej Sali – przekształconej na potrzeby próby – zebrali się uczniowie, w większości zadowoleni nauczyciele oraz profesor Snape i Dumbledore. Ten pierwszy z pogardliwie zaciśniętymi w wąską linię ustami, drugi z miną zbitego psa.

Pod czujnym okiem grona pedagogicznego, uczniowie ustawili się w parach oraz zostali odpowiednio dobrani w wypadku nieposiadania partnera. Takim sposobem bez osoby towarzyszącej pozostał jedynie Neville Longbottom. Niestety, dziewcząt było o jedną mniej niż chłopców i wyglądało na to, że Neville sobie nie potańczy. Nie okazywał jednak smutku czy rozczarowania, wręcz przeciwnie – szczerzył się do wszystkich niepokojąco.

Kiedy Hermiona stanęła obok Draco, niemal serce wyskoczyło jej z piersi. Był tak blisko!

- Będą tutaj cały czas? – mruknęła do siebie - kiedy już uspokoiła oddech oczywiście - zerkając niepewnie na nauczycieli kręcących się w pobliżu.

Usłyszała pogardliwe prychnięcie i obróciła się, by spojrzeć z zaskoczeniem na jasnowłosego Ślizgona.

- Jesteś niemądra, Granger. Myślisz, że nie mają lepszych rzeczy do roboty?

Jak na potwierdzenie słów Draco, większość nauczycieli powoli zaczęła ulatniać się, aż w końcu została tylko McGonagall.

- Mam nadzieję, że coś wam pozostało w głowach – powiedziała cicho. – Panie Weasley, proszę do mnie.

Ron zrobił przerażoną minę i nie ruszył się z miejsca. McGonagall westchnęła.

- No dobrze, w tym roku panu odpuszczę. Panie Longbottom! – zawołała.

Trochę niepewnie, aczkolwiek i tak odważniej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, stanął przy niej Neville. Chłopak, pamiętając śmiechy, które posypały się w zeszłym roku, kiedy to Ron zmuszony został do tańca z McGonagall, nie miał zamiaru popełnić żadnego błędu i dać reszcie powodu do drwin. Dlatego też natychmiast objął McGonagall w talii, ujął dłoń kobiety i prawidłowo utworzył tak zwaną ramę.

Nauczycielka Transmutacji była pod wrażeniem. Uprzedzając uczniów, że taniec pokazowy powtórzą co najwyżej dwa razy, ruszyła w tan.

Z Nevillem wirowali po sali bez podkładu muzycznego, ale efekt był porażający.

- Nie wiedziałam, ze Longbottom tak dobrze tańczy – rozległ się gdzieś szept.

- Oczywiście, że tak! W końcu mój były partner! – krzyknęła Ginny zadowolona i dumna z kolegi.

Neville tymczasem przystanął, wypuścił z objęć McGonagall i pokłonił się jej elegancko.

- Teraz wasza kolej – powiedziała nauczycielka, starając się ukryć uśmiech i pozbyć siłą woli rumieńców, które bezwiednie wykwitły na jej policzkach.

Hermiona odwróciła się przodem do Draco i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Zamiast tego ostatniego, otworzyła szerzej oczy. Czy kiedykolwiek przestanie się tak zachwycać jego urodą?!

- Eee… My też, Granger – odezwał się Draco mało elokwentnie.

Hermiona skinęła głową, przybliżyła się do chłopaka i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Drugą ujęła jego własną, ignorując dreszcz, jaki przeszedł ją, gdy rozpalona skóra spotkała się z chłodną.

Minęła chwila zanim Draco zadziwiająco delikatnie objął ją w talii.

- Uważaj Granger, te buty kosztowały majątek – warknął, kiedy już przy pierwszym kroku Hermiona nadepnęła mu na stopę.

- Przepraszam – wydukała i odetchnęła głębiej. Musiała się uspokoić. To jego obecność tak na nią działała; przecież doskonale znała kroki!

Z kąta sali Hermionę obserwował Ron i przeklinał życie pod nosem. Gdyby jego przyjaciółka nie oberwała tłuczkiem, nie straciłaby pamięci. A wtedy nadal nienawidziłaby Malfoya i nie tańcowałaby z nim na środku sali! Ha! Byłaby teraz tutaj, w ramionach Rona! Ona a nie – _przeklęty pech!_ – Padma! Jednak Hermiona oberwała tłuczkiem, straciła pamięć i zakochała się w Malfoyu, a Ron jak ten ostatni idiota zamiast ćwiczyć kroki gapił się na nią z utęsknieniem i złością. Zresztą nie on jeden nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej pary na środku sali. Prawie połowa uczniów co rusz zerkała w tamtą stronę. W końcu Hermiona Granger z Draco Malfoyem? To zdecydowanie coś niecodziennego.

Ron przez pierwszych kilka minut był całkiem zadowolony – a przynajmniej nie aż tak zeźlony. Wydawało się, że Malfoyowi i Hermionie nie idzie najlepiej; co chwila się zatrzymywali i Ślizgon krzywił się niezmiernie. Tak było z początku.

Niewiele czasu minęło, kiedy Hermiona dostosowała się do Malfoya i nie dość, że przestali się zatrzymywać, to jeszcze zaczęli tańczyć tak dobrze, że większość par zaprzestało ćwiczeń, by móc ich podziwiać.

Wirowali na parkiecie, w tle grała cicho muzyka. Włosy Hermiony falowały z każdym obrotem, oczu nie spuszczała z twarzy swego partnera. Ten nie pozostawał jej dłużny.

Kiedy skończyli, zostali nagrodzeni gromkimi brawami.

- No już, spokój! – rozkazała McGonagall, żeby opanować rozjuszony tłum. – Bardzo ładnie panno Granger, panie Malfoy. No już! – Klasnęła. – Wracać do ćwiczeń.

Hermiona, cała czerwona na twarzy, wyciągnęła rękę do Draco. Chłopak z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach ujął jej dłoń i po chwili ponownie oddali się tańcu. Tym razem jednak mniej efektownie – oboje zdążyli się już zmęczyć – aczkolwiek równie płynnie.

- Twój rudy kochaś cały czas się gapi, Granger.

Hermiona rozejrzała się, nie przerywając walca. Nie odnalazła jednak Rona w tłumie.

- To nie jest mój kochaś – mruknęła jedynie.

- Jest zazdrosny, Granger. – Malfoy wydawał się być rozbawiony.

- Cieszy cię to?

- Niezmiernie. Doprowadzanie Weasleya do szału stało się moim hobby.

Hermiona przyjrzała się jeszcze dokładniej twarzy Draco. Wcześniej zdążyła zapamiętać już każdą rysę jego arystokratycznej twarzy, tym razem jednak doszukiwała się czego innego. I faktycznie, znalazła to. Rozbawienie. Najwidoczniej mówił szczerze o Ronie.

- A wiesz, co jeszcze bardziej by go wkurzyło? – Hermiona, mówiąc to aż spuściła wzrok. Było jej gorąco.

Draco uniósł jedną brew pytająco.

- Emm… Gdybyś mnie teraz pocałował.

Draco roześmiał się głośno. Miał bardzo przyjemny śmiech.

- Słyszałem, że uderzyłaś się w głowę, Granger. Bardzo mocno, jak widać.

- To tłuczek mnie uderzył – mruknęła pod nosem, powodując kolejną salwę śmiechu.

- Kiedyś nigdy nie powiedziałabyś, żebym cię pocałować, Granger.

- A ty nigdy byś mnie nie zaprosił na bal – odgryzła się.

Zaskoczenie przemknęło przez twarz Ślizgona, po czym wykrzywił usta w tym swoim zwyczajowym uśmieszku.

- Dla takiej miny Weasleya zrobię wiele. – Wskazał jedną ręką gdzieś w przestrzeń.

Hermiona powiodła wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku. Ron tańczył tam z jakąś dziewczyną o egzotycznej urodzie. Nie zwracał jednak na nią żadnej uwagi; cała poświęcona była Hermionie i Draco. Na moment spojrzenia dziewczyny i rudowłosego Gryfona skrzyżowały się.

- Ale pocałować mnie nie chcesz – mruknęła Hermiona przekornym tonem.

- Zobaczymy, Granger – rzekł Draco wymijająco, uśmiechając się przy tym.

Och, gdyby wiedział, ile narządów wewnętrznych Hermiony skręciło się na te słowa…

Chyba jednak wie, pomyślała Hermiona, widząc zadowolenie malujące się na twarzy Draco. Widocznie zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki efekt wywoła słowem „zobaczymy".

Koniec próby dobiegł zadziwiająco szybko. Hermiona, opuszczając Wielką Salę, miała minę co najmniej rozanieloną.

* * *

**_Tym razem więcej Draco: _**  
**_Zachęcam oczywiście do komentowania!_ **

* * *

**_Czy tylko ja uważam, że to ich słanie liścików było maksymalnie urocze? _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nika2107**, dziękuję za wyłapanie błędu; czasami zastanawiam się czy aby na pewno byłam przytomna, pisząc to:) A co do Snape'a to powiem szczerze, że toczyłam walkę ze sobą, zastanawiając się czy nasz profesorek wolałby tango czy pasodoble. Ale tango do łepetyny przyszło pierwsze, a przecież kto pierwszy ten lepszy:)  
**Rozamunda**, mam jakąś chorą satysfakcję, że Neville spowodował owe spekulacje:D Ale spokojnie, w tym rozdziale przekonasz się, jak blisko prawdy byłaś (jeju, jak to serialowo brzmi hehe) A, zapomniałam wspomnieć wcześniej, więc robię to teraz - Twój wierszyk w komentarzu był po prostu rozbrajający:D *bije brawa i szczerzy się niewyobrażalnie*  
**AliceSz**, biedna Hermiona - nikt nie chce, żeby wróciła;D A co do Draco to starałam się pozostawić go w jak największym stopniu ślizgońskim i malfoyowatym, na tyle na ile było to oczywiście możliwe;)  
**saphira849**, Draco to w końcu Draco. Chociaż... ;D Aj, co ja będę gadać, III rozdział sam wszystko rozstrzygnie;D  
**LadyB96**, jakoś ostatnio naszła mnie wizja Snape'a z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, nagą klatą i czerwoną różą w zębiskach;D No i jakąś bezbronną uczennicą w ramionach... Moje uwielbienie dla Severusa zdecydowanie przekracza granicę bezpieczeństwa;D  
**xredds**, bardzo spodobało mi się określenie bezmózga:D jakoś tak idealnie pasuje mi do Hermiony pytającej Draco, czy aby nie jest on jej chłopakiem:D A rozdział ostatni, no niestety. Chociaż pewnie kiedyś znowu coś tam nabazgrolę o tej dwójce;) No i oczywiście bardzo się cieszę, że moje opowiadanie skłania do nagabywania heh:D  
**Meerevel**, McGonagall chyba też nie żałowała, że odpuściła tym razem Ronowi;D  
**Filigranka**, muszę Cię zasmucić, im dalej w las tym więcej romantyzmu i cukierkowatości:) Ale mam nadzieję, że nie przegięłam i nie wyszło kiczowato. Chociaż wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, parę dni temu zabrałam się za pewne romansidło i jak na razie główna bohaterka jedynie rumieni się gorzej niż Ronald Weasley, także mogło mi się coś udzielić:)  
**deframbuesa**, sama po opublikowaniu II rozdziału stwierdziłam, że jednak Malfoy mimo swojej malfoyowatości, która się jednak uchowała w jakimś stopniu, jest za miły! No, może nie za miły, ale jakiś taki nie- "jesteś szlamą, brzydzę się tobą, nie dotykaj mnie, mój ojciec się o tym dowie" :) Zwalmy to na karb tego, że to inna Hermiona:) Może Draco zachowywał się tak w stosunku do Starej Hermiony, bo mu imponowała? miała lepsze oceny i była bystra? Może wkurzał go fakt, że gdzieś w głębi podziwiał Granger? A tu proszę, postawiona zostaje mu Gryfonka na pozór tępa i niezadzierająca nosa - jego powód do niechęci znika? Oczywiście to tylko spekulacje, ale kto wie, może tak to właśnie było;p Heh, moja wyobraźnia poleciała za daleko:D

**_Dziękuję oczywiście wszystkim, którzy zechcieli przeczytać ten tekst:)_**

**_Heh, rozdział wyszedł trochę dłuższy niż miał, ale mam nadzieję, że Wam to nie przeszkadza;p_**

* * *

- TO JUŻ JUTRO!

- Au! Nie krzycz mi do ucha!

- Nie do ciebie mówię!

- ALE DO MOJEGO UCHA!

Rodzeństwo Weasley jak zwykle sprzeczało się, wywołując u Harry'ego uśmiech i irytację jednocześnie.

Ginny była bardzo podekscytowana zbliżającym się balem, a cóż, na Rona ten temat działał raczej jak płachta na byka.

- Harry, mógłbyś podać mi serwetkę?

Chłopak, nie oglądając się nawet na Hermionę, z uśmiechem na ustach sięgnął po serwetki. Czynność odbyła się oczywiście przy akompaniamencie wrzasków Rona i Ginny.

Hermiona podziękowała i zabrała się na powrót za jedzenie. Harry przyjrzał się jej.

Minęło sporo czasu odkąd straciła pamięć i już zdążył przyzwyczaić się do Nowej Hermiony. W gruncie rzeczy, ta „nowa" nie odbiegała szczególnie od „starej". Główną różnicą między nimi było uwielbienie Malfoya. Reszta raczej pozostała taka sama.

Co prawda Nowa Hermiona trochę lżej traktowała z początku naukę. Szybko jednak pokochała książki i testy. W bibliotece - zupełnie jak za dawnych czasów - spędzała całe popołudnia.

Nowa również szybko przyzwyczaiła się do Rona i Harry'ego, których obecnie uznawała za swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Ginny także bardzo lubiła, ale dziewczyna zdawała się Hermionie trochę męcząca z tą swoją niespożytą energią.

Zarzuciła też quidditcha, twierdząc, że chociaż świetnie lata na miotle to nie wiąże z grą przyszłości i woli poświęcić czas wolny na naukę.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej. Ulżyło mu, że Hermiona przypomina dawną siebie. Tylko trochę ładniejszą – podpowiadał głosik w jego głowie. Nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, dziewczyna wyglądała świetnie; szopa zniknęła z głowy bezpowrotnie.

- Dzisiaj poczta – przypomniał Harry. – Ron, twoja mama przyśle zeszłoroczną szatę, prawda?

Ron zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Ginny posłała Harry'emu aprobujące spojrzenie.

- Czyżbyście zawarli sojusz przeciwko Ronowi? – Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie tylko dlatego, że bawił ją wiecznie bulwersujący się Ron. Cieszyła się ze szczęścia Ginny, na którą ostatnimi czasy Harry zaczął zwracać większą uwagę. Cho zapowiedziała mu, że nie pójdzie z nim na bal przez wzgląd na szacunek do nieżyjącego Cedrika i Harry pozostał bez partnerki. Dean, widząc „to coś" między dwójką przyjaciół, wyznał Ginny, że w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie miał ochoty iść na ten cały bal. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na tę sytuację z boku, pewnie zdziwiłby się niemało, że Gryfonka w odpowiedzi na „wystawienie do wiatru" tylko rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję z wielkim wyszczerzem na twarzy.

- Może – odpowiedział Harry, puściwszy oko do rudowłosej dziewczyny.

Hermiona westchnęła radośnie. Nie mogła się już doczekać, aż zobaczy tę dwójkę razem na balu.

Dobrego humoru nie popsuła jej nawet paczka, która, lądując w płatkach dziewczyny, całą ją ochlapała.

- Oho, poczta przyszła – mruknęła Hermiona, ścierając z twarzy mleko. Nie na wiele się to zdało, bowiem po chwili na włosach i nosie Gryfonki zagościł serek waniliowy Rona.

Wystarczyło jęknięcie, by wydedukowała, co przysłano jej koledze. Pewnie tę przesławną szatę, o której tyle się mówi.

- Będziesz ślicznie wyglądał, braciszku. A ty, co dostałaś?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego dokładnie obejrzała paczkę. Na jej wierzchu pochyłym pismem widniało nazwisko „Granger".

Czując rosnące podniecenie, zabrała się za zdzieranie papieru. Z każdym szarpnięciem ukazywała się coraz większa cześć prostokątnego, kartonowego białego pudełka.

W chwili, w której dłoń Hermiony spoczęła na pokrywie, ktoś zaczął wwiercać się spojrzeniem w jej plecy. Nie musiała się nawet odwracać, by wywnioskować kto. Nie ruszywszy się z miejsca, uniosła rękę i pomachała Draco. Przez chwilę walczyła z pokusą przekręcenia się i uwiecznienia w jakikolwiek sposób jego miny. Ciekawe zresztą jaka by była. Zaskoczona? A może rozbawiona? Wszystko jedno, z każdą mu do twarzy i każdą chętnie by uwieczniła.

Otworzyła pudełko i odchyliła tkaninę, którą wyściełane zostało wnętrze.

- Na Merlina! – wymsknęło się z ust dziewczyny.

W środku pudełka spoczywała para eleganckich srebrzystych balerinek. Prostych, bez żadnych zbędnych dodatków, ale naprawdę przepięknych!

- Jaki kolor – westchnęła Ginny z podziwem. – Trafił w dziesiątkę!

Faktycznie, kolor idealny – pomyślała Hermiona. _Srebrzysty_. Ale nie jakiś kiczowaty, nie raził w oczy, nie zwracał na siebie zbytniej uwagi. W dodatku idealnie komponujący się z jej sukienką. Hermiona mogłaby nawet stwierdzić, że jest identyczny, jak pasa zwężającego jej sukienkę w talii.

_Wspominałam mu co prawda o srebrnym pasie, ale…_

Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny wyczekująco.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Uparł się, żeby mu pokazać tę kieckę...

- Ginny!

- No nie gniewaj się! Chciał mieć pewność, że buty będą pasować!

- Ginny, jak mogłaś? – wtrącił się Ron. – Bratałaś się z Malfoyem!

Latorośl Weasleyów przewróciła oczami.

- Przesadzasz. Poza tym, to dla dobra Hermiony.

- Coś ten Malfoy za bardzo się przejmuje – mruknął Ron zrezygnowanym tonem. Do końca się jeszcze nie pogodził z tym, że temat Malfoya poruszany jest niemal codziennie. No i nadal nie był zachwycony, że Hermiona wybiera się na bal z tą fretką.

Ciemnowłosa Gryfonka pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Mogła spodziewać się tego po Draco pragnącym wiecznie mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

Odwróciła się i ich spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Tak, musiał też wiecznie obserwować jej reakcje.

- Są wspaniałe – powiedziała, nie wydobywając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Musiał zrozumieć wszystko z ruchu jej warg, bo zauważyła, jak po jego twarzy przemyka wyraz zadowolenia. Przewróciła oczami, kiedy jak gdyby nigdy nic na powrót zajął się jedzeniem.

I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że mnie lubisz! – chciała mu wykrzyczeć. Oczywiście, zaprzeczyłby. Powiedziałby, że ledwo ją toleruje i to tylko i wyłącznie, by zezłościć Rona. Ale i tak Hermiona wiedziała swoje. Najlepszym na to dowodem było zaprzestanie zwracania się do niej per „szlamo". Oczywiście, nie mówił do niej po imieniu; na takie rzeczy za wcześnie. Poza tym, przyzwyczaiła się do „Granger" na końcu każdej wypowiedzi Draco. A żeby nie było, miała ku temu wiele okazji.

Głównie na próbach, bo jakby inaczej. Od tej dziewiętnastego listopada miejsce miały jeszcze trzy. Za każdym razem olśniewali innych swoją płynnością ruchów.

Podczas walca zazwyczaj na początku nie odzywali się do siebie. Dopiero po pierwszej „rundce" dawali sobie spokój z niezwykłą dokładnością wszystkich kroków oraz obrotów i zaczynali… cóż, rozmawiać. Nie były to może rozmowy na poziomie przyjaciół, ale i tak Hermiona po każdej pogawędce z Malfoyem czuła się jak w niebie. Co, że zazwyczaj podśmiewali się z Rona, który nie spuszczał z nich wzroku? Ważne, że w ogóle i że razem!

_ - Na Salazara, ten twój kochaś nigdy nie przestanie molestować mnie wzrokiem, Granger. _

_ - Mój kochaś? To ciebie molestuje, więc może…_

_ - Nawet nie kończ, Granger. Już wystarczy, że co poniektórzy zarzucają mi romans z Potterem. _

_ - SŁUCHAM?! _

_ - Zapomnij, Granger, zapomnij… _

Hermiona każdą chwilę, kiedy Malfoy sobie żartował, wspominała z uśmiechem nie do opisania. Chociaż można powiedzieć, że wspominała tak każdą chwilę spędzoną w jego towarzystwie. Na szczęście, im częściej z nim rozmawiała, tym łatwiej przychodziło jej zachowywanie się po ludzku. Teraz, kiedy przypominała sobie, jak podczas posiłku w Wielkiej Sali zapytała go, czy aby nie jest jej chłopakiem, od razu miała ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

_ - … Aurorzy powinni się tym zająć, nie możemy pozwolić tym wielkoludom dewastować wiosek. _

_ - Przecież wiesz, że Aurorzy mają teraz na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy._

_ - A ja myślałem, ze troszczysz się o wioskowych głupków, Granger._

_ - Nie mów tak. Przecież nie powiedziałam, żebyśmy ich zostawili. Jestem zdania, że…_

Właściwie cieszyło ją, że może pogadać z Draco i na normalniejsze tematy (inne niż Ronald Weasley). Oczywiście w głowie co wieczór inaczej wyobrażała sobie ich walca. Liczyła, że w końcu Malfoy powróci do tematu, który zakończyli na „zobaczymy".

- Hermiono! – krzyknęła Ginny do ucha Gryfonki. – Odpłynęłaś.

- Wybaczcie – powiedziała tamta, lekko się rumieniąc i uśmiechając przepraszająco.

Ginny westchnęła, jednak nie była zła.

- Pytałam się, co planujesz na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jakieś pseudo Spa?

Hermiona zaśmiała się, widząc przerażone miny Rona i Harry'ego. Pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Pójdę raczej do biblioteki i może poszukam czegoś na włosy. Koniec z ombre.

- Lavender znowu się mądrzyła. – To nie było pytanie, jednak Hermiona i tak potwierdziła. Ponoć ombre wyszło z mody. Zresztą i tak ostatnio sama stwierdziła, że chyba się jej znudziły blond końcówki.

- Chwała, że odwołali nam dzisiaj zajęcia – powiedział Harry, otrzymując od razu aprobatę dla swoich słów w postaci energicznych kiwnięć głowami.

- Ginny będzie mogła się wystroić – rzekł Ron. – Au! Za co to?!

- Za mówienie z pełnymi ustami. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się kąśliwie.

* * *

Hermiona, przekroczywszy próg szkolnej biblioteki, poczuła się jak w domu. To miejsce w ciągu niecałych dwóch miesięcy stało się jej tak dobrze znane. Te wielokrotnie odsuwane przez nią krzesła z ciemnego drewna. Te półki bo brzegi wypełnione przeróżnymi książkami. Ten zapach starych tomów. I ta cisza przerywana jedynie szelestem przerzucanych kartek. Innymi słowy – raj.

Odłożyła torbę na najbliższy stolik i ruszyła przed siebie, lawirując między rzędami półek.

- … _Zaklęcia Pani Domu… Czar młodości… _- czytała tytuły, wodząc palcem wskazującym po grzbietach książek.

- Zmarszczki ci się porobiły, Granger?

Hermiona podskoczyła, prawie wpadając na jedną z półek. Przeszkodziła jej w tym silna ręka, która przytrzymała ją mocno za ramię. Kiedy dziewczyna już ochłonęła, ucisk zelżał i Draco zabrał dłoń. Nie odsunął się jednak zbytnio i Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że znajdują się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie; niemalże jak podczas walca.

- Przestraszyłeś mnie! – zarzuciła mu natychmiast, rumieniąc się.

- I vice versa. Prawie zabiłaś mnie łokciem, Granger. – Usta wykrzywione miał w zwyczajowym uśmieszku, który przestawiał coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem, pogardą, ironią, irytacją i zalotnością. Tak, kwintesencję Draco Malfoya stanowił jego uśmiech.

- Nikt normalny nie zachodzi ludzi od tyłu – mruknęła.

- Miałem kazać Goyle'owi wyśpiewać wieść o mym przybyciu? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

- Do biblioteki szczególnie. Pani Pince wyrzuciłaby cię natychmiast. – Hermiona, przypomniawszy sobie o trochę strasznej bibliotekarce, natychmiast ściszyła głos. – W ogóle, co ty tu robisz?

Jedna z brwi Draco powędrowała wysoko.

- Myślisz, że nie umiem czytać, Granger?

- Nie, nie to miałam na…

- Spokojnie, Granger. Żartowałem.

Hermiona odetchnęła i spojrzała na niego przepraszająco. Jeszcze trochę jej zajmie, zanim przestanie zachowywać się jak idiotka w jego towarzystwie. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić, ale przy Draco traciła opanowanie i plotła często bez sensu. No i – przede wszystkim – rumieniła się nie gorzej niż Ron.

- Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym był jakimś wybrykiem natury.

Jak? – chciała zapytać. Jak mam na ciebie nie patrzeć inaczej niż na wszystkich, kiedy wyglądasz jak wyglądasz i jesteś jaki jesteś?

- Przepraszam – powiedziała tylko.

- I przestań mnie za wszystko przepraszać; kiedyś nigdy tego nie robiłaś.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając w te szaroniebieskie oczy. Same iskry, które w nich widziała, powodowały motyle w brzuchu. Uczucie śmieszne i w zasadzie nie wiadomo czy przyjemne, czy nie.

Uwadze Hermiony nie umknęło, że przez twarz Draco przemknął jakiś cień.

Chłopak przybliżył się trochę i uniósł dłoń do twarzy Hermiony. Założył za ucho dziewczyny niesforny kosmyk włosów. Miała wrażenie, że jej serce bije za wszystkie czasy.

- Tamta szopa też była całkiem ciekawa, Granger – powiedział, powodując rozszerzenie oczu Hermiony i rozchylenie ust ze zdziwienia.

Ich ciała i twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Hermiona kierowana przeczuciem przymknęła oczy i minimalnie wydęła wargi.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Draco Malfoy właśnie miał ją pocałować!

Ale pocałunek nie nadszedł. Hermiona uniosła powieki. Draco stał przed nią nadal w tej samej odległości i przyglądał się jej uważnie. Nadal usta rozciągnięte miał w uśmiechu, jednak ten nie obejmował szaroniebieskich oczu.

- W co ty się pakujesz, Granger? – zapytał cicho. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi ze złością.

- Dobrze wiem, w co się pakuję.

- Nie wiesz, Granger. Nie chcesz tego.

- Pozwól, że to ja zdecyduję.

Draco uśmiechnął się szerzej i pokręcił głową.

- Głupia. – Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, chłopak zmierzwił jej grzywkę i uśmiechając się, sięgnął po jedną z książek na półce. – Tylko wyglądaj ładnie, Granger. – Wcisnął tomik w dłonie Hermiony i odszedł, pozostawiając dziewczynę osłupiałą.

Dopiero po kilku minutach zerknęła na tytuł książki. _Piękna Czarownica. _

- Tego szukałam – mruknęła do siebie słabym głosem, w którym jednak nie było smutku. Nie była obojętna Draco, zdecydowanie nie.

* * *

- Dumbledore podobno nie próżnował.

- Ponoć nawet Snape pomagał – rzekł Harry. Ginny spojrzała na niego z udawaną grozą.

- Oho, zaraz wylecą skądś nietoperze, uważaj.

- Nie ma mowy – powiedział Harry ze śmiechem. – Nic nam nie zepsuje tego wieczoru. – Ujął dłoń Ginny w swoją. Dziewczyna wygląda cudownie w intensywnie zielonej sukience do kolan – Dumbledore postanowił iść z duchem czasu i zezwolił na odsłonięte nogi – i włosami splecionymi we francuski warkocz.

- Ron! – krzyknęła Ginny, widząc brata. – Gdzie twoja szata?!

Rudzielec spojrzał na nią wilkiem i już miał odpowiedzieć kąśliwie, ale z wrażenia odjęło mu mowę.

Ku nim zmierzała Hermiona, która wyglądała wręcz zniewalająco. Na ten wieczór zrezygnowała prawie z makijażu – a użyła jedynie tak zwanego „dyskretnego". Włosy odzyskały swój pierwotny kolor, czyli – jak powiedziała Hermiona – koniec z blond końcówkami! Oprócz tego, dziewczyna zrobiła sobie loki. Nie wyglądały jednak jak te niegdyś; nie jak szopa nie do opanowania. No i spięła je wysoko, co nasuwało wspomnienia z zeszłego roku.

Na sobie miała granatową sukienkę bez ramion, zwężaną w talii za pomocą dość grubego srebrzystego pasa idealnie dobranego kolorem do butów; granatowy materiał kończył się tuż przed kolanami.

- Wyglądasz nieziemsko! – krzyknęła Ginny.

- Hermiono, wow.

Ginny posłała swojemu bratu spojrzenie pod tytułem: „Ty też mógłbyś coś powiedzieć, matole".

Jak na rozkaz, Ron wydukał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Hermiona nie słyszała co, ale i tak się uśmiechnęła. Wnioskując po czerwonej minie kolegi, musiała wyglądać dość dobrze.

Harry wpatrywał się w Hermionę z aprobatą. Wyglądała świetnie. I tak… bardziej hermionowato. Nie jak Stara Hermiona ale też nie do końca jak Nowa. I właśnie chyba takie wyśrodkowanie pasowało mu najbardziej.

- Proszę się ustawić! Zaraz wchodzimy! – głos McGonagall przebił się przez ogólną wrzawę. Znajdowali się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali i – tak jak ćwiczyli – mieli zaraz elegancko wejść do środka, gdzie czekało już całe grono pedagogiczne, a nawet Pani Norris.

Hermiona pomachała tylko przyjaciołom i rozdzielili się, by stanąć w wyznaczonych miejscach.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się z niepokojem. Za chwilę wszystko miało się zacząć, a po Draco ani śladu. Przygryzła wargę. Chyba jej nie wystawi, prawda?

- Wchodzimy za trzy… dwa… - McGonagall wyglądała na podenerwowaną.

Hermionie pociły się dłonie. _Nie, nie wystawiłby mnie…_

- … jeden…

- Co jest, Granger?

- Wchodzimy! – ryknęła McGonagall.

Hermiona obejrzała się z zaskoczeniem i ulgą na Draco, w chwili, gdy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem.

- Nie mogłeś przyjść na czas? – szepnęła zanim ruszyli. Zdążyła jeszcze ogarnąć go wzrokiem. Miał na sobie czarną wyjściową szatę. Na tle białej koszuli odznaczał się granatowy krawat – co było dość niezwykłe, większość chłopców przystroiła się w muchy. Natomiast w butonierce – _od kiedy szaty wyjściowe mają butonierki_? – tkwiła srebrzysta róża.

Draco Malfoy wyglądał zniewalająco.

Hermiona nie miała jednak czasu na zachwyty - rozpoczęła się część oficjalna. Trzymając Draco za rękę, okrążyli zapierającą dech w piersiach salę. Naprawdę, Dumbledore nie próżnował. Ale na podziwianie pomieszczenia też nie miała czasu.

W kulminacyjnym momencie, kiedy muzyka zmieniła rytm, wszyscy uczniowie stanęli w wyznaczonych miejscach. Już w tamtej chwili Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem udało jej się wykonać wszystkie kroki poprawnie.

Nie galopuj się tak, powiedziała sobie. Jeszcze walc.

Pary wykonywały wszystkie ruchy nadzwyczaj synchronicznie. Najpierw partnerzy odwrócili się do siebie przodem i utworzyli ramę.

Hermiona zdążyła jeszcze dostrzec iskierki w szaroniebieskich oczach. W ułamku sekundy zilustrowała też twarz Draco. Arystokratyczne rysy i ten niebezpiecznie czający się uśmieszek. Tylko tym razem był taki trochę… weselszy? Gryfonka utonęła. Z chwilą, kiedy rozpoczęli taniec, całkowicie zapomniała o całym świecie. Jeszcze długo potem nie mogła zrozumieć, jakim cudem nie pomyliła kroków.

Kiedy zakończyło się wirowanie na parkiecie, partnerzy odsunęli się równo od siebie; następnie chłopcy się pokłonili, a dziewczęta dygnęły. Tylko Draco trochę dłużej niż było to potrzebne trzymał dłoń Hermiony.

Nastąpiły gromkie oklaski. Kiedy już ucichły, Dumbledore wstał.

- Moi drodzy…

- Niezła kiecka, Granger.

Hermiona obróciła głowę ku Draco.

- Niezły krawat.

Aż miło było popatrzeć, jak jego blade usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

- A jak tam buty? Nie zniszczyłaś, mam nadzieję.

- Nadzieja matką głupich – szepnęła do niego kąśliwie.

- Szybko się uczysz – powiedział z udawaną dumą.

- Mam wrednego nauczyciela.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć: „dobrego".

Prychnęła cicho, nie mogąc jednak przestać szczerzyć się jak nienormalna.

- Podobnie zareagowałem, gdy zobaczyłem Longbottoma.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie powinieneś, nie jego wina, że nie znalazł pary…

- Właśnie, że znalazł. Spójrz w lewo.

Hermiona z zaciekawieniem i podejrzliwością spojrzała w wyznaczonym kierunku. Niemal się zakrztusiła.

- Płuc nie wypluj.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała, siląc się na poważną minę.

- Jak to co, Granger? Nie widzisz?

- Aż za dobrze…

Hermiona jeszcze raz zerknęła w lewo. Jakieś dwa rzędy dalej stał dumnie wyprostowany Neville w ciemnozielonej szacie wyjściowej, a obok niego cała w skowronkach profesor Sprout.

- Oni razem nie tańczyli – wydusiła Hermiona.

- Nie bądź niemądra, Granger – powiedział z udawanym niesmakiem Draco. Widać, ze doskonale się bawił. – Oczywiście, że tańczyli. Naprawdę nie widziałaś, jak Sprout falowała zieloną suknią w różowe groszki?

Hermiona przyjrzała się nauczycielce. Faktycznie miała na sobie zieloną suknię z małym dekoltem i długimi rękawami. No i oczywiście – w różowe groszki.

- Nie wierzę – mruknęła Hermiona słabo.

- A jednak, Granger. Niemożliwe staje się możliwe.

- Masz na myśli nas? – zapytała zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Kątem oka widziała, jak Draco patrzy na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Zaczerwieniona Hermiona zrugała się w myślach za gadanie głupot i powróciła do przemowy dyrektora. No i zaraz zbeształa się ponownie; wykazała się kompletnym brakiem szacunku – mogłaby chociaż do połowy posłuchać…

- … a teraz zapraszam na część nieoficjalną. – Hermionie zdało się, że Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej w jakiś szczególny sposób i zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. – Dobrej zabawy.

Uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Niektórzy – jak Ron – z wyraźną ulgą.

W tym czasie Dumbledore pstryknął parę razy palcami. Wokół sali raz po raz pojawiały się krzesła, stoliki oraz poczęstunek. Na koniec dyrektor dwa razy klasnął w dłonie i popłynęła muzyka.

Uczniowie (i profesor Sprout) podzielili się. Część od razu usiadła przy stolikach, część zaczęła energicznie tańczyć, a część stanęła gdzieś z boku, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Stopniowo jednak rósł tłum na parkiecie.

Hermiona przez chwilę rozdarta była pomiędzy pociągnięciem Draco ze sobą na parkiet, a dotrzymaniem towarzystwa Ronowi, który zdążył nałożyć sobie dwie nóżki kurczaka. Dziewczyna westchnęła wybrała opcję numer trzy - usiadła samotnie przy pustym stoliku.

Z radością obserwowała Ginny i Harry'ego, którzy wesoło podrygiwali koło siebie na parkiecie.

- Oglądasz wyczyny Sprout?

Na krzesło obok opadł nikt inny tylko Draco Malfoy.

Hermiona z lekkim przestrachem zaczęła szukać wzrokiem profesor Sprout. Znalazła ją dość szybko; nie dało się zauważyć jej i Neville'a.

- Przynajmniej dobrze się bawią – powiedziała.

- A ty nie?

Spojrzała na Draco z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Dobrze się bawię.

Ślizgon przyjrzał się jej uważnie i już nic nie dodał. Przez chwilę siedzieli, każde zatopione we własnych myślach.

- Hermiono.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy obok niej znalazł się Ron.

- Tańczysz? – zapytał i niezgrabnie wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę.

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco i na powrót na Rona. Skinęła głową. Wspólnie z rudzielcem ruszyła na parkiet.

Z początku czuła zażenowanie. Próbowała się ruszać w jakiejś imitacji tańca, ale w ogóle jej to nie szło. Ron, widzą to, złapał ją za ręce i zaczął nią kierować.

- Rozluźnij się! – krzyknął.

Spróbowała i całkiem jej to wyszło. W końcu bez skrępowania wirowała to tu, to tam. Obracała się razem z Ronem i śmiała bez przerwy.

Ośmielona złapała Rona mocniej za dłonie i zaczęli obracać. Zupełnie jak dzieci.

Kręcili się długo i z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej. Nawet na moment nie przestawali się śmiać.

Aż przedobrzyli.

Ron - znany zresztą ze swojej fajtłapowatości - zachwiał się i puścił jedną dłoń Hermiony. Pół obrotu później i drugiej nie trzymał.

Ron klapnął tyłkiem na posadzkę. Hermiona upadła bokiem na podłogę i potoczyła się po niej kawałek.

Większość uczniów nie zauważyło, że cokolwiek się stało.

- Hermiono. – Ron już się podnosił. – Hermiono, nic ci nie jest? – Nachylił się nad dziewczyną.

- Z drogi! – Ron odwrócił się, słysząc tyle złości w tak dobrze znanym i znienawidzonym głosie.

- Spadaj, Mal...

- Zamknij się – uciął tamten. Już pochylał się nad Hermioną. Podniósł ją do pozycji siedzącej. Dziewczyna jęknęła i pomasowała się po głowie.

- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? – zainteresował się jakiś czwartoklasista, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Malfoya, żeby ten zajął się czym innym.

- Malfoy? – Ron był blady jak kreda.

- Jest cała – powiedział krótko Draco i pomógł Hermionie wstać. Posadził ją przy jednym ze stolików. – Poczekaj tu, zaraz zawołam Pomfrey...

Dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

- Nie trzeba. Nic mi nie jest

Draco spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

- Jesteś głupia, Granger – powiedział i ruszył po Pomfrey.

* * *

Pielęgniarka wraz z Hermioną udały się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie dziewczyna została dokładnie przebadana. Draco im nie towarzyszył.

- Byłaś w szoku, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku. – Pomfrey pocieszająco poklepała Hermionę po ramieniu. – A teraz wracaj do Wielkiej Sali, niech nie ominie cię zabawa.

Hermiona posłusznie wróciła do sali, w której pobrzmiewała głośna muzyka. Usiadła przy jednym ze stolików. Natychmiast dosiadł się do niej Ron.

- Na Merlina, Hermiono! Nic ci nie jest?! Ale ja jestem głupi! Przepraszam, to moja wina, nie powinienem...

- Nic mi nie jest. – Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. – W dodatku przyznałeś, że jesteś głupi. Czego więcej mogłabym chcieć?

Teraz już oboje się uśmiechali. Jeszcze nie do końca szczerze, ale to zawsze jakiś początek.

- Przepraszam, tak się cieszyłaś na ten bal, a przeze mnie...

- Dokładnie, Weasley. Przez ciebie przegapiła prawie połowę zabawy, siedząc u Pomfrey. Brawa.

Hermiona spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Draco. Ten zdawał się być naprawdę wściekły.

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie. Naprawdę czuła się lepiej i w końcu było to słychać.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, Granger.

Draco, nie pytając nikogo o zdanie oczywiście, przysiadł się do stolika. Przez kilka minut siedzieli, nie odzywając się do siebie.

A potem w sali rozbrzmiała wolniejsza muzyka. Większość osób poczęło schodzić z parkietu.

Hermiona z rozczuleniem przyglądała się Ginny i Harry'emu.

Tak zajęła się kontemplowaniem tej uroczej dwójki, że – zanim zdała sobie sprawę – Draco stanął przed nią z szarmancko wyciągniętą ręką.

Odczekał dziesięć sekund, podczas których Hermiona wpatrywała się w jego dłoń, następnie zwyczajnie pociągnął ją za ramię. Kiedy już stanęła o własnych siłach, oddalił się w stronę parkietu. Nie zapominając oczywiście posłać jej wymownego spojrzenia. Obejrzawszy się tylko raz na Rona, ruszyła za Ślizgonem.

Odnalazła go na samym środku sali, bo gdzieżby indziej?

Przez chwilę jedynie wpatrywali się w siebie. Draco westchnął, kręcąc głowa.

W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy Hermionie i objął ją jedną ręką w pasie. Drugą odnalazł jej dłoń.

Zaczęli tańczyć. Wolniej niż walca i zupełnie inaczej; tym razem wszystkie kroki i obroty były spontaniczne. Co – o dziwo – nie odejmowało im na płynności.

- Pamiętasz może pierwszą próbę, Granger? – zapytał Draco. Z tak niewielkiej odległości nie miała problemów ze zrozumieniem jego słów. Poza tym muzyka się zmieniła; można było porozmawiać bez przeszkód.

Draco patrzył na nią intensywnie szaroniebieskimi oczami. Usta wygięte miał w uśmiechu.

- Zaproponowałaś mi coś wtedy, żeby wnerwić Weasleya.

Jego wargi znalazły się bardzo blisko jej.

- Zdecydowałem się – szepnął.

Miękkie wargi Draco znalazły się na tych Hermiony. Pocałował ją z delikatnością, o jaką sam siebie nigdy nie podejrzewał.

Kiedy odsunął się od dziewczyny, nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nie takiej reakcji z jej strony się spodziewał i bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem wymieszanym z oburzeniem.

- Malfoy, co to...

- Malfoy? Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zwróciłaś się do mnie po nazwisku, Granger. – Draco przeklął Weasleya w duchu. Wiedział, na co się zanosi. Jego pierdolone szczęście.

- Ja… - Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Powróciła stara Granger – powiedział gorzko Draco, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – A było nawet zabawnie.

Zacisnął pięści. _Wystarczył bodziec w postaci tańczącego Weasleya i puff! Stara Granger! Radujmy się, cholera. _

Hermiona obserwowała, jak Malfoy odwraca się do niej plecami i odchodzi. Zanim ruszyła się z miejsca, piosenka się skończyła i na parkiet powrócił tabun ludzi.

Miała wrażenie, że coś dzieje się za szybko.

* * *

- Wygląda na to, że z panną Granger lepiej.

Minął prawie miesiąc od balu bożonarodzeniowego. Hermiona zaraz po nim powróciła do domu na ferie świąteczne. Nie były to jej najlepiej spędzone dni wolne. Miała za dużo na głowie. Za dużo myśli.

- A jak ze wspomnieniami z okresu, kiedy była pani, że tak powiem, nieobecna?

Hermiona spojrzała na dyrektora z dość nieciekawą miną.

- Mam przebłyski.

- No tak, tak, oczywiście. Gdyby wszystko przyszło do pani od razu, pewnie musielibyśmy odwiedzić Świętego Munga. – Tylko Dumbledore'a rozbawiła ta wzmianka. – W każdym razie na pewno pamięta pani wszystko sprzed wypadku.

- Tak, profesorze.

- Dobrze. Panno Granger, chciałbym jednak, żeby się pani nie zamykała się na wspomnienia. To była pani, bez wspomnień, ale pani. Im szybciej przypomni sobie pani, co robiła i jaka była, tym łatwiej przyjdzie powrót do normalności.

- To nie byłam ja, profesorze. Zachowywałam się...

- To była pani – powiedział Dumbledore z mocą. – Pani, ale nie patrząca przez żaden pryzmat.

- Co ma pan na myśli, profesorze? – wtrącił się Harry.

Znajdowali się w gabinecie Dyrektora. Dumbledore, Hermiona, Harry, Ron i Ginny.

- Panna Granger po uderzeniu tłuczkiem straciła pamięć. A to oznacza, że wszystko widziała na nowo. Na przykład, czysto hipotetycznie mówiąc oczywiście, kiedy pana poznała na pierwszym roku, panie Potter, pannie Granger mogła spodobać się pana blizna. Jednakże, po kilku latach, blizna na pana twarzy wyglądała inaczej. Sama blizna się nie zmieniła, ale pan. Dlatego też całość mogła wyglądać inaczej i po uderzeniu tłuczkiem panna Granger nie pamiętała już tego, że blizna kiedyś jej się podobała. Teraz mogła na nią spojrzeć na nowo i zobaczyć, że nie wygląda najpiękniej. Przepraszam, tutaj wszystko jest mówione tylko hipotetycznie, a nie mogłem znaleźć lepszego przykładu. – Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty po pudełeczko dropsów.

- Dlatego wsiadła na miotłę – powiedział Harry głośno. – Nie pamiętała, że na pierwszym roku nie szło jej na lekcji latania, więc nie miała awersji do tego.

- Dokładnie tak, panie Potter.

- Ale jak wytłumaczyć to, że nagle potrafiła latać? – zapytał Ron, za co został spiorunowany wzrokiem przez Hermionę.

Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami.

- Najpewniej umiejętności magiczne i fizyczne panny Granger wzrosły od czasu pierwszej lekcji latania, dlatego też łatwiej przyswoiła sobie tę umiejętność.

- Czyli twierdzi pan, panie profesorze, że Hermiona potrafi latać na miotle?!

- Ronaldzie!

- Panie Weasley, twierdzę, że panna Granger zwyczajnie od długiego czasu nawet nie przymierzała się do miotły. Jej możliwości wzrosły i powinna spróbować po roku czy dwóch ponownie przekonać się do latania. Zrobiła to dopiero, gdy jej awersja znikła, czyli po uderzeniu. Wtedy okazało się, że możliwości posiada. Wystarczyło tylko przełamać opór umysłu i przyzwyczajenia.

- A to, że zaczęła się inaczej czesać?!

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Panie Weasley, wszystko będziemy tak analizować? Panna Granger była przyzwyczajona do swojego wyglądu, więc jej nie przeszkadzał. Natomiast po uderzeniu zapomniała, że zawsze miała mały problem z włosami – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Hermiony. – i widziała w lustrze nie siebie, a dziewczynę z wyjątkowo bujną czupryną. Poza tym, mogła mieć tym razem motywację. – Uśmiechnął się znacząco.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, Ginny zachichotała, a Ron zazgrzytał zębami.

- Powiem jeszcze tylko, panno Granger, żeby pani nie żałowała tych dni. Oczywiście cieszymy się, że taniec z panem Weasleyem – Ron poczerwieniał. – przywrócił pani pamięć, ale ten czas, który pani z nami spędziła na nowo, że tak powiem, też jest pani pamięcią, pani wspomnieniami.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

* * *

Draco przeklął pod nosem. Był pewien, że nikt przed nim nie wypożyczy _Siedmiu Eliksirów_. A jednak. Książka znikła.

- Szczęście – warknął i zaczął przeglądać inne pozycje. Przejechał palcem wskazującym po kilku tomikach.

- Czy nie ma tu nic przydatnego? – wściekle rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń.

- Parę książek o sposobach na zmarszczki się znajdzie.

Draco obrócił się zaskoczony.

Przed nim stała Hermiona. Wyglądała trochę inaczej. Włosy ponownie stanowiły nieład, ale za to miała delikatny makijaż.

- Nie patrz się na mnie, jakbym była jakimś wybrykiem natury.

Wyraz twarzy Hermiony stanowił zagadkę. Próbowała się uśmiechać, ale kiepsko jej to wychodziło.

- Powiedziałbym „przepraszam", ale to nie w moim stylu. Widzę, że coś tam jednak pamiętasz.

- Mam przebłyski.

Draco kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć.

- Jakieś szczególne?

Hermiona zawahała się.

- Niekoniecznie. Raz jesteś to ty posyłający mi liścik, a za innym razem Neville tańczący z profesor Sprout.

Draco parsknął śmiechem.

- Tak, to akurat niezapomniany widok.

Hermiona spojrzała gdzieś w bok. W ogóle starała się nie patrzeć w oczy Malfoya.

- Szukasz jakiejś konkretnej książki?

- _Siedem Eliksirów._ – Hermiona kiwnęła głową, słysząc tytuł. – Znasz?

- Czytałam w zeszłym roku – potwierdziła.

- Jakaś cholera już wypożyczyła. – Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że tak efektownie ją wyciągnę znikąd. – Uśmiechnęła się, widząc zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy chłopaka. – Przyznaję, to było dobre, Malfoy.

- A czego się po mnie spodziewałaś, Granger? – Również i na jego twarzy zagościło coś w rodzaju uśmiechu, a raczej uśmieszku.

- Wtedy, szczerze mówiąc, że mnie pocałujesz.

Znowu go zaskoczyła.

- Na balu nie byłaś...

- A jak miałam zareagować?! – Rozejrzała się i przypomniawszy sobie gdzie są, ściszyła głos. – Zrozum, nie pamiętałam _nic_ z okresu, kiedy my…

Draco uniósł jedną brew oczekująco.

- Kiedy się przyjaźniliśmy.

Chłopak parsknął.

- Lepszego określenia nie mogłaś wymyślić.

Spojrzała na niego groźnie.

- Lubiłam cię, Malfoy.

- Nawet _bardzo_ mnie lubiłaś, Granger. – Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. – Ale to była Nowa Granger.

Pokręcił głową i już miał minąć dziewczynę, ale zatrzymały go jej słowa.

- Dumbledore twierdzi, że Nowa i Stara są jedną.

- A ty co sądzisz?

Po raz pierwszy spojrzała mu prosto w szaroniebieskie oczy na dłużej i całkowicie otwarcie. Zobaczył, jak niemal zbiera jej się na płacz.

- Ty nie chcesz tak sądzić, co, Granger? – stanął bliżej niej. – Ale – głupia – nie potrafisz.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy i poczuła, jak delikatna dłoń odgarnia niesforny kosmyk z jej twarzy.

Draco nachylił się ku dziewczynie. Pocałował i objął rękoma w pasie. Hermiona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przylgnęła do Malfoya całą powierzchnią ciała.

Ten pocałunek nie miał nic z delikatności pierwszego. Był zachłanny i porywczy.

Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero, gdy zabrakło obojgu powietrza. Odsunęli się jednak niewiele; nadal stali objęci.

- Nie wiesz w co się pakujesz, Malfoy.

- Pozwól, że ja o tym zdecyduję, Granger – rzekł Draco i ponownie wpił się w usta dziewczyny.

**KONIEC!**

* * *

_**No i tak oto ja, rzygająca happy endami, zakończyłam tego ff niczym innym tylko właśnie happy endem:) **_

_**Nadal jestem cała w skowronkach - niczym tańcząca z Nevillem Sprout - że tak pozytywnie zostały ocenione moje wypociny:) **_

_**Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotrwali jakoś do końca!**_


End file.
